


【授翻】One's Own 所属

by Vilya7



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 第一次......





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One's Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419466) by [goldenboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat). 



> Reviews are love.

未至拂晓。当光影织成无边绚丽，天色搁浅在这迷人时分。

Alexander站在卧室窗前。他几乎感觉不到外面的寒冷。晨间清冷的空气触碰着他各处光裸的皮肤。他凝视着黑暗的地平线......重温着那些时刻。

那是一个迷人的夜晚。

他们面对面，站在床的两侧。两人都不敢动作......生怕破坏了这个时刻。

Alexander突然心念一动，如大坝决堤。

Phai展露微笑。

这样的微笑成为Alexander的温柔乡久矣。青色的双眼微眯，如红宝石般的嘴唇弯成一个俏皮的笑容......一如往常。

Alexander跨过床，拉进了他们之间的距离。

那是他的Phai。没什么好羞愧的。

铭记此时......这金玉之人叹息着。

他闭上眼，抚摸着他的眼睑，拉着他的手滑到他的嘴唇......到他的喉咙......到他的胸膛......再往下。

他的皮肤感受着Phai的触碰。他不想与之分离。

Phai轻抚着他......值此不幸之世，言语匮乏，他的感受无以言表，只觉自己是活着的。

他无人可及之处被触碰着......自他身心最深处。他无人吻及之处被亲吻着。

Phai就像弹奏竖琴般整夜拨弄着他......他仍然沉浸在音乐的阵痛中。

他们始于一个轻吻。嘴唇迟疑地相依，生涩的双手摸索遍他们身体。温暖的气息萦绕在他赤裸的肌肤上，有人靠近他耳边呢喃“你真美，Alex！”

Alexander知道怎么战斗。他知道怎么争辩，怎么生活下去。但这些情话将他打成小碎片又重组了起来。他用炽热的双手抚摸着这个漂亮的人以示回应。

每道疤痕......每处凸起的嫩肉......每个标记......还有每个散布在他皮肤上的伤口在那时都浮现了出来。他用全新的眼光看着他的Phai。

棕色的头发从坚实的肩上倾泻而下......一双并不属于这个世界的眼睛......让女神都嫉妒的双唇。他的挚友。他的伴侣。他的爱人。

他的Phai。

细微的声音惊破了他的遐想。Alexander望向床，寻找他斜倚在床头的Phai。他的身体裸露至腰间。薄薄的被子包裹着他的腿。

这景象让这个金玉之人再次脸红了。如果要猜测他此时所想......褐发男子以一种沉默的姿势向他伸开双手，拉近他们的距离。

Alexander将他们之间的距离化整为零，躺在了他的Phai身旁......头枕在他的褐发男子腿上。他能感觉到舒缓的碰触梳过他的发间。

突然Hephaistion引身上前，注视着Alexander的脸庞，绽开了一个美丽的笑容。

“怎么了，Phai？”Alexander困惑地问道。

青眸男子深情地摇摇头。他的嘴唇贴近Alexander耳边，低声道，“你整张脸上都是妆墨，Alex！”他的爱人抓住他的双手，擦去这些标记。

“这是我的，Phai......”Alexander呢喃道，“别。”

这是他的第一次。

就算这是他仅有的一次他也可以含笑而逝。

他再次闭上双眼。

他想再活一次。


End file.
